1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting a fabric cloth to be painted in a stretched manner, specifically a silk cloth, at a distance above a base. It relates further to a apparatus for practicing such method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When painting a fabric cloth, specifically when performing the so-called silk painting it is of a large importance that the fabric cloth does not abut or contact the base at any location, because then the paint deposited would flow through at the areas of the contact under the contours of the figures to be painted, the so-called Gutta-contours.
This problem has been solved until now by complicated clamping or stretching frames for pieces of cloth to be painted.